Who Framed Dracula?
by mah29732
Summary: Dracula has been accused of a horrible crime by the HeadHead Vampire and has asked for Grim, Mandy, Billy and also a certain boy genius and his friends for help.
1. Dracula Sneaking Around

Who Framed Dracula?

Chapter 1: Dracula Sneaking Around

It was that season for the likes of Count Dracula, the Grim Reaper's favorite monster who was sneaking about as he was quite worried that he was wrongfully framed for doing something he would certainly be accused of doing this time of year. As he continued to hide in the bushes, he noticed that someone was coming to which was the likes of the Grim Reaper himself so he grabbed Grim before Grim realized what was going on.

"Dracula, why are you hiding in the bushes?" asked Grim.

"Hush skeleton man" replied Dracula, "Dracula is on the run."

"Well what did you do?" asked Grim.

"You know the list you have?" asked Dracula.

"Yea, what about it?" asked Grim as he got it out.

"Did one of your clients had two neck bites?" asked Dracula.

"Well, I didn't check" replied Grim, "why did you ask?"

"Dracula believes a member of the vampire community is trying to frame old Dracula trying to get the man on him" replied Dracula.

"But how would we know if the supposed vampire victim was bitten?" asked Grim.

"Don't skeleton man know who his clients are or how they kicked the can?" asked Dracula.

"Well, we may never know if that supposed vampire victim would ever walk as undead as the likes as what you are" replied Grim, "because my client was eventually cremated."

"It doesn't matter if that happens or not but what would happen is that the likes of the Head-Head Vampire would come here to apprehend the likes of me with her forces" replied Dracula, "and since I know you helped her overcome her lust for power a few Christmas seasons ago Dracula is willing to hire you."

"I think you're overreacting a tad bit" said Grim but as they peaked their heads out of the bushes the likes of Ms. Claus, the Head-Head Vampire herself was on the sight along with her fellow elf vampires.

"Dracula, you have broken the oath of the International Vampire Community and you are ordered under arrest" said Ms. Claus.

"Now Nancy" said Grim as he came out of the bushes with Dracula, "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all of this, Dracula can't really have been the culprit."

"Yea, all Dracula can do now these days is scrap and lick" said Dracula as he demonstrated to Ms. Claus, "see, scrap and lick."

"Well, the universal vampire rules does state to also prove your innocence" said Ms. Claus, "you have until November 1st before the sun rises to prove your innocence."

"We better get back to the house and immediately get the likes of Mandy and Billy on the job" said Grim.

"Alright Grim what did you do this time?" asked Mandy as she was really the one who wanted to search for him to which Billy was also at her side.

"Skeleton man is going to help me prove my innocence, old Dracula was accused of bitting one of skeleton man's clients" replied Dracula, "but all I told the Head-Head Vampire is that I can only scrap and lick."

"Well, if there's someone in the vampire community who wishes to frame you, we're going to need some extra help" said Mandy

"But who on Earth could we hire to help us solve this mystery?" asked Billy, "Oh, is it going to be that mystery solving team of college kids who drive around the world in a van with a talking dog who nobody else can understand?"

"Sorry Billy, but they don't have a device that can turn your DNA molecules to match that like Dracula's" replied Mandy as she got out her cell phone.

"Just who are you going to hire that'll help clear Dracula's name?" asked Dracula.

Suddenly a rocket with a boy with a strange-hair do pulled up with four other kids in the rocket along with a large box of some sort.

"That's who you hired to help clear Dracula's name?" asked Dracula, "A boy with a strange hair-do, a blonde girl, another girl and what hyper kid and a chubby kid?"

"Listen Dracula" replied Mandy as she grabbed Dracula's sleeve, "do you want to have your name cleared or not?"

"So who did you hire to clear Dracula's name?" asked Dracula.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron" replied Jimmy as he got out of the rocket, "and this is Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen."

"Say Jimmy, is this the big nosed moron you were talking about when you were ordered to do whatever the Grim Reaper wished?" asked Sheen as he noticed Billy.

"The one and only" replied Billy.

"Just how on Earth are you going to help Dracula?" asked Grim.

"We're going to bring in this large box in Billy's backyard" replied Jimmy, "it's my old Halloween monster machine where it can change people into whatever monsters they want but I have modified so that they would entirely become the monster in question."

"Well that's just great" said Grim as Jimmy's friends were bringing in the large box.

"We could use a little help here" said Cindy who was trying to carry the box along with Carl, Sheen and Libby.

"Yea, it's kind of heavy" complained Carl.

"Oh let me handle this" said Grim as he used his scythe, levitated the box and landed it on the ground to which the likes of Jimmy's old but modified Halloween machine popped up.

"This is a monster machine?" asked Grim.

"We used it a few Halloweens ago to turn Carl into a vampire and Sheen into a werewolf" replied Jimmy.

"Yea and Jimmy eventually became an octopus monster" added Sheen.

"Cool, I want to be an octopus man!" shouted Billy with such excitement.

"Not so fast" said Mandy as she grabbed Billy before he could approach the machine.

"So what's the plan going to be?" asked Dracula.

"Well I think since you suspect there might be someone within the vampire community to be involved in framing you" replied Jimmy, "I was going to volunteer Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl to become vampires to infiltrate and become our spies."

"Wait a minute, I'm not going to become a vampire again unless you go with me" said Cindy, "otherwise I'm going to make sure Libby, Carl and Sheen won't help Dracula."

"You strange hair-do kid better help Dracula" added Dracula.

"Alright, alright I'll become a vampire with this machine" said Jimmy.

"But just in case if things go horribly wrong I always keep a large pile of garlic in me trunk" said Grim to which Grim also pulled out two garlic necklaces, "these two are for you just in case if Jimmy and his friends get the blood thirst."

"Well, what are you five waiting for, get to pulling that machine and help Dracula out" ordered Dracula to Jimmy and his friends.


	2. Infiltrating the Vampire Community

Chapter 2: Infiltrating the Vampire Community

As Jimmy was preparing the likes of his Halloween Monster Machine he has used a previous Halloween ago, Jimmy turned the monster image to the likes of the average vampire and he along with Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl stepped right under the umbrella and signaled Mandy to pull the lever which changed all five of them into vampires.

"Wow, Dracula can't believe that a machine like that can turn people into other monsters" said Dracula.

"I can't believe I'm a vampire again!" shouted Carl with such excitement then he turns around to show off his cape, "look, I got my cap back."

"Yea, yea, fancy cape, Dracula has one too but you don't see Dracula showing it off" said Dracula.

"We should really get going into infiltrating the local vampire community and see who would want to frame Dracula" said Grim.

"Yea, the Grim Reaper's right" said Jimmy even though he felt quite strange being a vampire, "let's get going."

"Are you're not afraid that someone may come across your monster machine?" asked Mandy to Jimmy as they and everybody else were leaving the scene.

"Well, we only used it to change me along with my friends into vampires" replied Jimmy, "got those wires with you?"

"I'm away ahead of you with that undercover work" said Mandy as she handed Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl each an ear piece, "if anybody asks just say it's an I-pod piece you forgot to take off your ear."

"Got it" said Sheen.

"Now come on kids" said Grim, "I know the place where all of the vampires hang out, even the likes of the Head-Head Vampire herself."

"If there be a vampire who wanted to frame Dracula, Dracula believes Da Night Club is the place to go and search for whoever wanted Dracula to be kicked out of the vampire community in the first place" said Dracula.

"Then that's where we're going to have to start" said Mandy.

"Oh, is it a club where people like Mandy and me can join?" asked Billy as they were heading to Da Night Club.

"Sorry, but only the undead and other monsters are welcome" said Dracula, "you two and skeleton man are going to have to stay outside Da Night Club for us."

"You can count on us Dracula" said Billy.

As they finally arrived at Da Night Club, Count Dracula signaled the likes of Mandy, Billy and Grim to hide in the bushes nearby, while Dracula along with Jimmy and the rest of his friends were allowed in the club by the zombie bouncer.

"Dracula, what on Earth are you doing here, are you not at least trying to prove your innocence before we boot you out of the vampire community?" asked Ms. Claus who was with her elf vampires along with several other unknown vampires and other assorted monsters.

"Look woman" said Dracula to Ms. Claus, "Dracula still has until the first to prove his innocence, we're just looking for clues to why another vampire would frame Dracula."

"Oh, so now you're accusing one of your fellow vampires of framing you?" asked Ms. Claus in quite a shock and astonishment, "tsk, tsk, tsk Dracula."

"Look, Dracula states he'll prove his innocence by the time you prepare Dracula's trial" said Dracula as he stood firmly against Ms. Claus.

"Wow, I can't believe you don't have it too good with the Head-Head Vampire" said Cindy as Ms. Claus and her elf vampire crew left the scene.

"Don't worry about it child" said Dracula, "Dracula can handle himself."

"So now that we're in Da Night Club, what do you want us to do?" asked Libby.

"I volunteer to have a rendevous mission over at the punch bowl" replied Sheen.

"I second the motion" added Carl.

"Fine" sighed Jimmy.

"What's the matter?" asked Cindy.

"Yea, what's the matter with you strange hair-do boy?" asked Dracula.

"I just get the feeling that somebody must have stumbled upon my machine we had left behind" replied Jimmy.

"Oh please, Dracula says you worry too much" said Dracula then Dracula taps his wire to Mandy, Billy and Grim who were outside the club.

"Yea, we're here, what do you want?" asked Grim on the other line.

"Dracula doesn't believe we have any clues here" replied Dracula, "all Dracula can see is the strange-hair do boy is worried about his stupid machine and two of his friends are busy at the punch bowl."

"Well keep searching Dracula, at least stay there when the sun rises at least" said Grim, "otherwise we don't want to have these kids exposed to the sunlight."

"Skeleton man may have a point" said Dracula as he turned off his communicator wire.

"So what did he have to say?" asked Cindy.

"Dracula says you kids better stay here with Dracula" replied Dracula, "we can search even during the day for clues to prove that Dracula is innocent to the Head-Head Vampire."

"You mean we're going to have to spend the entire day here?" asked Libby.

"Sorry, but that's the only way for Dracula to protect you kids from the sunlight after all, you kids just turned into vampires for the first time and it takes sometime for you to become immune to the sunlight" said Dracula.

As Dracula along with Jimmy and his friends continued to search Da Night Club for any vampires willing to do wrong to the likes of Dracula along with Mandy, Billy and Grim who were waiting outside, the scene turns to the likes of Sir Raven who finally got involved in the story.

"And so the likes of Dracula, Jimmy and his friends continued to search Da Night Club for any sort of vampires who had any motives whatsoever but as the likes of sunrise was coming up for the first day to prove Dracula's innocence, time was running out" said Sir Raven as he ended the response with a loud squawk.

The scene then switches back to Da Night Club where Jimmy, Cindy and Libby are trying to coax out some vampires who are dancing on the dance floor on any motives why a member of the vampire community would want to frame Dracula.

"So Cindy, have you bitten any good people lately that would to get a known famous vampire in trouble with the Head-Head Vampire?" asked Jimmy as he was dancing with her and Libby beside some nameless vampires who just looked at Jimmy with an odd look and moved away.

"Even while the likes of Sheen and Carl were busy at the punch bowl, they left one of their wire taps near where the vampires and other monsters had to do their business but overall failed" sighed Sir Raven, "but that's not all the sort of mess Jimmy along with his friends, Dracula, Grim, Mandy and Billy have gotten into them, it seems someone is likely about to tamper with the sort of monster machine as well."


	3. Messing With the Machine

Chapter 3: Messing With the Machine

The scene heads back to the likes of Sir Raven sitting on his chair and close to a fireplace.

"Oh, you're back" said Sir Raven as he fell asleep for a little while, "well then, it seemed that the likes of Grim, Billy, Mandy, their genius friend Jimmy and his friends along with Dracula couldn't come up with any clues at Da Night Club and as the second day approached which was really Halloween, they were getting quite desperate after they came out of the club itself."

From the likes of Sir Raven, the scene quickly turns to the likes of where Dracula along with Jimmy, his friends along with Grim, Mandy and Billy meeting outside Da Night Club.

"Well, did you find any clues?" asked Grim.

"Dracula couldn't find any clues on who wanted to frame Dracula" replied Dracula.

"It was just a waste of time, all he did was blather about what he did as a vampire along with also winning some vampire award" added Sheen.

"Wait a second, don't other vampires get to be nominated to be the best vampire?" asked Jimmy.

"Big head boy has a point" replied Dracula, "now come to think about it, Dracula does remember another sort of a vampire who was quite upset that Dracula took the award from him."

"Well, who do you remember who could have had a motive to frame you?" asked Mandy.

"Child, Dracula is trying to think" replied Dracula, "now come to think of it, there was the likes of Count Orlok who instead of got the best vampire award got the ugliest vampire award."

"Count Orlok, now that you come to mention it" said Grim, "his name does ring a bell to me. He's one of the most unpopular vampires in the vampire community and his unpopularity would enable him to pass himself off from Ms. Claus' radar."

"So where does this Count Orlok live?" asked Carl.

"He lives not far from here" replied Grim as he opened up a portal with his scythe, "come on gang, we're heading to Count Orlok's place."

While everyone in the group left the scene, the scene then once again switches to Sir Raven.

"So it seems like Dracula, Grim, Billy, Mandy, Jimmy and his friends had found themselves a suspect to why someone like Count Orlok would want to frame Dracula" said Sir Raven, "but as they were prepared to interrogate the likes of Count Orlok, a few people were busy messing with Jimmy's monster machine in effort to cause more trouble for the group."

The scene then switches to where Jimmy's monster machine sits alone while the likes of Billy's dad-Harold comes into the scene and notices the strange machine.

"Just what the heck is this thing doing here?" asked Harold.

"Harold, have you gotten into your costume yet?" asked Gladys who was still in the house putting on her costume, "We're going to head to the Halloween party a few blocks from here."

"Coming Gladys" replied Harold then he continues to become more interested in the strange monster machine, "hmm, I wonder what the heck is this sort of gadget, oh it must be a secret reality game show where you become the monster, time to spin the wheel and win the prize!"

As Harold spun the wheel of the monster machine, the picture of the monster then turns into the zombie to which Harold steps right under the machine and changes himself into a zombie.

"Harold, are you finished doing what you need to do?" asked Gladys.

"Harold finish with costume" replied Harold in his zombie form as he took a glance of himself in a puddle of water revealing no major changes to his intelligence but instead acquiring some sort of dark greenish skin.

As Harold now morphed into a zombie thanks to the monster machine left the scene, the likes of Pud'n came into the scene with his wolf family.

"Oh look, a strange machine with a wolf-like creature as one of the pictures" said Pud'n, "now I can finally become one of you guys."

As Pud'n got closer to the strange monster machine, he wasn't quite sure what was going on here, but Pud'n spun the wheel to the wolf-man like creature and stepped right under the umbrella which changed himself into a wolf just like his family.

"Come on, let's go trick-or-treating" said Pud'n to his family of wolves who were eagerly to make Pud'n the pack leader of the family.

The scene then switches back to Sir Raven who was still sitting on his chair and next to the fireplace.

"Since the likes of Harold and Pud'n have been messing with the likes of Jimmy's monster machine" said Sir Raven, "Jimmy, his friends along with Dracula, Grim, Mandy and Billy were busy trying to interrogate and find the likes of Count Orlok who may have a motive to frame Dracula."

The scene then changes to the likes of a dark abandon dirty house where Jimmy, his friends along with Dracula, Grim, Mandy and Billy had got out from the portal Grim had created.

"This is the place of where Count Orlok lives?" asked Dracula, "Dracula thinks it's a big dump."

"Agreed" added Mandy.

"So who's going up first to enter Orlok's place?" asked Grim.

"I wouldn't even enter if I were paid to do it" replied Cindy.

"Count me out" added Libby.

"This place creeps me out and I'm technically a vampire" added Carl.

"Well, if everybody's going to be a bunch of chickens, I'm just going to have to do it myself" replied Grim as he used his scythe to bring down the door of the house.

"Hey!" hissed a loud voice, "Why did you do that?!"

After it became quite clearer, it was the likes of Count Orlok himself who was quite upset that his main entrance was destroyed.

"Just my luck!" cried Count Orlok as he hissed at Grim and everybody else in the group, "You destroyed part of my property, and what does the so-called Greatest Vampire In the World Dracula is doing here?"

"Dracula feels you framed Dracula for a crime" said Dracula.

"That's impossible, I was here in my property crying of my past glory all to myself, I had nothing to do with the crime in question" cried Count Orlok.

"But you have the perfect motive of framing Dracula" said Jimmy as he along with his friends began to approach and interrogate Count Orlok, "you wanted to be one of the best vampires of the vampire community and couldn't stand that Dracula took that award from you."

"You also were able to hide under the Head-Head Vampire's radar as you are so unpopular with the vampire community in general, no one would be able to spot you" added Cindy.

"Look, stop this nonsense already" said Count Orlok, "what would I have to gain for framing Dracula? I'm hideously ugly and not like my more popular brother pretty-boy Count Orion."

"Wait a second, you have a more gorgeous brother?" asked Libby.

"Of course I do" replied Count Orlok, "I can give you the address of his whereabouts. He always wanted to commit crimes that'll frame me along with also getting other vampires in trouble."

As the likes of Count Orlok handed the address of his more attractive brother-Count Orion, Jimmy, his friends along with Grim, Mandy and Billy were shocked that it was the very same sort of night club they had already been but couldn't find any sort of clues.

"I'm not allowed to enter Da Night Club on an account I'm hideously ugly" said Count Orlok, "but my brother has a lot of spies within the vampire community and I suspect he'll be able aware that you are trying to find out who framed Dracula."


	4. The Halloween Party

Chapter 4: The Halloween Party

The scene turns to Da Night Club once again, where the likes of Dracula along with Grim, Mandy, Billy, Jimmy and his friends had arrived on the scene to investigate the likes of Count Orion to which his brother Count Orlok had more of a motive to frame poor Dracula than he ever did.

"Closed?!" cried Grim as he noticed the close sign on the door, "But Da Night Club is never closed!"

"Dracula sees lights in the house next door to this place" said Dracula.

"Here's another sign we found" said Cindy as she examined the close sign a bit closer which stated: "Da Night Club Closed Due to Halloween Party, Will Be Opened Tomorrow."

"Of course, it's Halloween, how could we have been stupid enough to forget something like that" said Grim, "which means the house next to Da Night Club must be Count Orion's house. Come on gang, we got a bad apple vampire to catch."

Before Grim and the others could arrive on the scene of where the Halloween party was about to take place, the scene goes back to the likes of Sir Raven who was taking quite a long nap.

"What?!" cried Sir Raven, "Oh, you're back. As the likes of Grim, Dracula and everybody else in the group were prepared to enter the house of Count Orion, they were quite unaware that this was the very house that the likes of Harold, Billy's father who had turned into a zombie thanks to Jimmy's monster machine would come along with also the likes of Pud'n being quite the werewolf as well."

After Sir Raven made his forewarning statement, the scene switches back to the door of the house of Count Orion.

"I think you two may need costumes to get in, we can get in easy" said Grim to Billy and Mandy.

"Maybe you two can search for clues from the back of the house for any signs of why Count Orion might want to frame the likes of Dracula" added Jimmy as he along with his friends, Dracula and Grim headed to the door.

"Come on Mandy, let's go find some clues out in the back" said Billy as he along with Mandy left the scene to sneak around the back.

After Grim pressed the door bell, the likes of Count Orion himself answered the door.

"The Grim Reaper himself, what an honor for you to arrive at my party" said Count Orion, "to what do I owe the honor of you being here?"

"Uh, just to have some old fashion Halloween fun" replied Grim to cover up his true motives.

"Just what the heck is this old man doing here?" asked Count Orion pointing at Dracula.

"Old man? Old man?!" cried Dracula, "Dracula will show you who's the old man!"

"Dracula please, he's throwing a major Halloween party we should just enjoy it" replied Grim.

"And who are these five young children of the night?" asked Count Orion, "I never seen any of these five within the vampire community."

"Uh, we're from out of town" replied Jimmy.

"We weren't kids who just used a monster machine to help Dracula or trouble he got into" added Carl as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"Hush child, or Dracula is going to give you a spanking" whispered Dracula to Carl.

"What did that kid say?" asked Count Orion to Dracula and Grim.

"Carl said he wanted to test out the punch bowl" replied Sheen covering for Dracula and Grim.

"You people go on ahead in" said Count Orion as they were heading out of his sight, Count Orion gazed at the group in a suspicious manner that is until the likes of Harold who was turned into zombie by the monster machine came into the scene with Gladys dressed up as Cleopatra, "ah, more party guests and who might you two be?"

"I'm Gladys and this is Harold, why don't you say hi to our host?" asked Gladys.

"Hi, me Harold would love to try out some food" replied Harold in a zombie-tone of voice.

"Well, you two go on in and enjoy yourselves" said Count Orion then suddenly the likes of Pud'n along with his wolf family came into the scene, "ah, the boy who's been raised by wolves, I see you have literally joined their species technically speaking."

"Why yes I have" replied Pud'n, "on the way, my family taught me how to chase a cat around the alley."

"Well, you and your family of wolves have a good time" said Count Orion as Pud'n left the scene with his wolf family then he began to think to himself and hatched up an evil grin as he eyed on the likes of Jimmy and his friends quite suspiciously, "hmm, that's kind of odd, I don't recall those five vampires ever being involved in community activities, unless the likes of Dracula managed to turn them into vampires I can finally get away with framing that idiot of a vampire once and for all, as soon as the Tribunal begins tomorrow."

"Hello brother" said a familiar voice to Count Orion which scared the likes of him from thinking-to-himself.

"Oh, it's you brother, come to mess up my Halloween party?" asked Count Orion to Count Orlok.

"No, I'm just here for some food then I'll leave" replied Count Orlok as he eyed on his brother with great suspicion and headed into the scene of the party.

"Count Orlok, you made it" said Grim who was quite surprised to see him at the party, "I thought that brother of yours would refuse to allow you to enter on the account of your ugliness."

"Look Grim, I am here to warn your five friends from out of town" said Count Orlok referring to Jimmy and his friends, "my brother is quite suspicious as how you five became vampires in an instant, he'll certainly use this as a chance against Count Dracula for sure."

"What should we do then?" asked Libby.

"Do what you need to do and leave so long as there are no other troubles brew" replied Count Orlok as he went to the food table to place the food in a bag he had acquired.

"I wonder how Billy and Mandy are doing outside the back of this house" said Cindy.

Meanwhile outside in the back of the house of Count Orion, Billy and Mandy were trying to search for any reasons of why Count Orion would want to frame Dracula if he was the main suspect.

"So just what are we looking for anyway?" asked Billy, "Are we going to end up like the guy and his dog always trying to find food while they're searching for clues but only run across the monster?"

"Billy, please stop referring to that pathetic repetitive show" replied Mandy as she began to search the backyard, "I'm probably sure we can find a treasure drove of clues here."

"How can you tell?" asked Billy.

"Look, there seems to be some sort of shed in the back of Count Orion's house" replied Mandy, "and it has a keep out/forbidden sign on top of that."

"So just what the heck is in the shed?" asked Billy.

"I don't know" replied Mandy as she also noticed a security computer system and began to hack into it which turned off the security system.

As the two opened the door to the shed, they were quite shocked to see photos of Dracula not being idolized but really despised.

"Wow Mandy, Count Orion couldn't have been the one to frame Dracula, he has obviously so many photos of him that he placed a cross over so that he was upset to not get an autograph!" replied Billy which Mandy responded by slapping his face knocking his nose off of it.

"I think we just found the smoking gun" said Mandy as she began to take out a camera and take a few photos.


	5. Getting the Evidence

Chapter 5: Getting the Evidence

While the likes of mostly Mandy was gathering an ample amount of evidence against Count Orion who had certainly quite a motive to frame Dracula consider his anti-Dracula shrine, there was a problem a brewing within the Halloween party back in the house.

"Well, Billy and Mandy should be just about finished gathering any amount of evidence" said Grim as he checked his watch.

"Maybe they should take a little longer at it" said Dracula as he was drinking some punch with Carl and Sheen, "Dracula sure digs this punch."

"Grim, I'm quite surprised that you were allowed to enter this party" said the likes of Gladys who entered the scene with Harold.

"What's the matter with Harold?" asked Grim to Gladys.

"He's been acting strangely since we left the house and I think his skin color has changed to a dark green" replied Gladys.

"Hi Mr. Reaper" said Pud'n coming over as it seemed that Pud'n had changed himself into a werewolf by some chance, "I brought along my wolf family to the party, they're having a fun time at the food table."

"I guess that can explain why I couldn't get a bite of the beef at the food table" added Carl.

Grim then quickly leaves the scene to find Jimmy who was waiting where the bathroom was for the likes of Cindy and Libby.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jimmy to Grim.

"Yea, those two" replied Grim as he pointed to Harold who had turned into a zombie and also the likes of Pud'n who was a werewolf.

"But how did they manage to get to my monster machine?" asked Jimmy.

"I'm not sure, but we better figure something out and make sure that Count Orion doesn't suspect anything out of the ordinary" replied Grim.

But it almost too late for Grim and Jimmy as the likes of Gladys was stopped to be greeted by the host of the party, Count Orion himself.

"I'm so glad that everyone managed to come to my party" said Count Orion, "my Gladys you must have dressed up to be Cleopatra, right?"

"Oh, you guessed it right" replied Gladys.

"What's your husband suppose to be, a real-live zombie?" asked Count Orion who was quite suspicious of how Harold got his "costume".

"Duh, me Harold found machine" replied Harold.

"Quickly" said Grim as he whispered to Jimmy, "I'll provide a distraction you get Cindy, Libby and your two other friends to help out to prevent any sort of suspicion against us."

"Well Grim, how can you explain that Harold could have gotten such a fantastic costume to act like a real-live zombie?" asked Count Orion.

"Uh, Harold must have bought this costume on the Internet" replied Grim as he came into the scene, "you know how the fancy stuff come from there."

"Well, it doesn't matter how Harold got his costume" said Count Orion as he didn't notice any suspicions, "he's first in line as the most realistic costume."

"What about mine costume as a real-live wolf?" asked Pud'n who came into the scene along with his wolf family.

"And how did you come across your costume little boy?" asked Count Orion.

"A strange umbrella placed this costume onto me, and my family has finally accepted me as one of their own" replied Pud'n.

"Hmm, well Pud'n, it seems that your costume is just as realistic as the likes as Harold's" said Count Orion, "I'll see if I can give you the same sort of prize as Harold's."

While the likes of the Grim Reaper was trying to keep Count Orion from noticing how Harold and Pud'n used Jimmy's machine to change themselves into the monsters that they are, Mandy was finished gathering the amount of evidence she needed to save Dracula from being framed by Count Orion.

"Okay Billy" said Mandy as she took a look of the photos through her digital camera, "we got enough evidence. I have also already uploaded the photos to my computer just in case this camera gets busted."

"Aw, but I wanted to see more of how Count Orion couldn't have more of his photos of Dracula to be autographed" sighed Billy as he and Mandy left the shed and headed back to the house.

"If Count Orion were so concerned about having his photos of Dracula not being autographed, why did I come up across a Dracula doll with a stake in it?" asked Mandy as she showed Billy the photo through her digital camera.

"I guess he was roleplaying as being the vampire hunter" replied Billy who was quite stupid on being unaware of the content of the amount of evidence against Count Orion.

"Time to get the heck out of here" said Mandy as Mandy crept up to the sliding glass window, she took out the disk that she had placed in the digital camera and waved it to Cindy, Libby and Jimmy who were about to join to help Grim.

"Look, it's Mandy, she has the evidence against Count Orion" said Cindy.

"Good, then we can finally get the heck out of here" replied Jimmy as he signaled Billy and Mandy to meet them around the front of the house.

After Jimmy and his friends along with Dracula, Grim, Billy and Mandy finally got out of Count Orion's house, they headed back to Mandy's place to gather up the evidence for the tribunal against Dracula that was going to occur the next night.

"You sure you got everything ready for Dracula's defense?" asked Dracula who was hovering over Mandy's shoulder as she was on the computer organizing up all the evidence against Count Orion.

"Yea, if you can stop looking over my shoulder" replied Mandy.

"So it's true that my dad turned into a zombie?" asked Billy to Jimmy.

"I'm afraid so" replied Jimmy, "and if Count Orion becomes suspicious as how he or the likes of Pud'n became a werewolf through my monster machine he could use it in the tribunal against Dracula."

The scene then switches to the likes of Sir Raven who was sitting at this chair.

"It's about time I finally got back into the story" said Sir Raven, "anyway, Mandy was preparing a major defense for the likes of Dracula in the tribunal that would occur the next night. But Mandy wasn't the only one preparing for a major legal team, but the likes of Count Orion himself who also had grew suspicious as how Harold and Pud'n became the monsters they are. It seems that Dracula is certainly going to have a long night along with anyone else prepared to defend him."


	6. The Tribunal

Chapter 6: The Tribunal

Once more the scene arrives to the likes of Sir Raven sitting at the fireplace.

"I see you have finally returned" said Sir Raven, "well it seems the night of Dracula's Tribunal have finally arrived. Mandy with the help of Jimmy and his friends had gathered up all the evidence they needed to help defend the charge against Dracula and also began to bring charges against Count Orion. But the likes of Count Orion was prepared to trump more charges against Dracula."

The scene then switches to the likes of a court room where the likes of the Head-Head Vampire Ms. Claus, along with Judge Roy Spleen and Count Ghouloush, the Head Vampire preceded as a three panel judge along with a grand jury entering into the scene.

"May the defense for Dracula's party please come forward" said Ms. Claus.

"With pleasure your honor" replied Mandy as she along with Cindy, Libby and Jimmy had become stepped up to the seat next to Dracula.

"Is Dracula sure you can help Dracula out?" asked Dracula as he whispered to Mandy.

"Don't worry, we have nothing to loose" replied Mandy.

"Oh, that's what you think" said Count Orion who overheard the whispering as he snapped his fingers and several high-priced lawyers from the underworld entered into the scene, "you have no chance of providing my guilt in anything, all Dracula does is employ children to help save him from his evil deeds."

"I never loose and I won't loose this case either" added Mandy as she snarled right in Count Orion's face.

"Okay, since both parties' teams are here" said Judge Spleen, "let's get this party started already."

"The tribunal would like to call the likes of the Dracula to the stand" ordered Count Ghouloush.

As Dracula got up to the stand, Count Orion signaled one of his lawyers to go up to interrogate Dracula.

"Dracula, is it true that you are the best vampire in the international vampire community?" asked the first lawyer.

"Yea, Dracula is legendary, what's so bad about that for Dracula?" asked Dracula.

"Then is it possible for you to abuse your powers to bite one of your fans?" asked the first lawyer.

"What sort of garbage are you telling Dracula?" replied Dracula, "Dracula can hardly bite, Dracula hasn't bitten another human since, well, Dracula can't really remember biting one since before the first great war."

"Then how could you explain that members of your defense team along with also the likes of a few guests of the Halloween party my client held managed to turn into vampires and monsters?" asked the first lawyer.

"What are you trying to talk to Dracula about?" asked Dracula, "Dracula remember not biting anyone, all Dracula remembers is that Jimmy and his friends used some sort of a machine to help Dracula get who wanted to frame Dracula within the vampire community."

"Objection your honor" said Count Orion as his team of lawyers signaled him to do so, "how can the likes of some members of Dracula's defense team could be vampires, obviously us vampires know that one has to become one by being bitten or born into the flock."

Suddenly before Count Orion spoke too soon, the likes of Jimmy's monster machine was brought in with the help from Grim, Sheen, Carl and Billy along with the likes of Harold who was still a mindless zombie and Pud'n who was quite the werewolf.

"Your honors, I think a demonstration is in order" said Jimmy as it was his turn to show the likes of Harold and Pud'n to be under the umbrella of his monster machine.

As Harold and Pud'n stepped under the umbrella and Jimmy pressed the switch, before everybody's eyes Harold and Pud'n changed back into their normal human selves.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Count Orion pointing to Harold who was still drooling quite a bit.

"That's how my dad always is" replied Billy.

"Me get out of here" said Harold as he began to leave the scene with Pud'n.

"Also your honors" said Jimmy as he placed some photos of each neck of himself and the likes of his friends, "if the likes of our client Dracula was able to bite us, wouldn't there be vampire teeth marks on our necks?"

"Hmm, there would at least be two holes on all five necks of the photos if Dracula was behind it" replied Ms. Claus as she was given the photos by Jimmy who then passed it to the two other judges.

"But that doesn't prove anything" said Count Orion along with his team of lawyers nodding their heads.

"Sorry, but your objection is overruled" replied Judge Spleen.

"We indeed have a witness of our own to bring to the stand" said Cindy as she stood up, "we call upon the likes of Count Orlok."

As Count Orlok got up to the stand, his brother Count Orion grew quite nervous.

"This isn't going well" said Count Orion to his defense team.

"Well, we tried our best" replied the first lawyer.

"What else do you want to do?" asked the second lawyer.

"Count Orlok" said Cindy, "is it true that you are one of the ugliest vampires?"

"Yes, what's that go to do about it?" asked Count Orlok.

"And isn't it true that your brother is quite the opposite of you?" added Cindy.

"Yes, he always wanted to be the best vampire and he was quite jealous of the likes of Dracula" replied Count Orlok, "Dracula won the most dance contests over my brother even within his own night club he owned."

"Dracula sure does got a lot of dance contest trophies" added Dracula.

"In the effort to get Dracula banned from ever seeing his face in the vampire community, only someone like Count Orion would be able to have such a diabolical motive" continued Count Orlok.

"That's preposterous!" cried Count Orion.

"Overruled" replied Ms. Claus.

"I think the evidence of an anti-Dracula shrine is in order to show the tribunal that it was Count Orion who was responsible for the deed" said Mandy as she handed the three judges photos of the anti-Dracula shrine.

"Oh my, these photos are too gruesome for any vampires' eyes" said Ms. Claus.

"I find that the likes of Count Orion was quite responsible for bitting the victim" said Judge Spleen as he slammed his hammer on the table, "and I drop all charges against Count Dracula."

"Wow, Dracula can't thank you kids enough" said Dracula as Grim gave him a big hug.

"I knew my favorite monster couldn't have done the horrible deed" said Grim as he wept with joy.

"Skeleton man, get off me" said Dracula.

"Alright, alright, I admit it!" cried Count Orion as he rose up from his seat and began to float in the air, "I was the one who not just only bit the victim to frame Dracula but also was the one who ordered the victim to be cremated preventing the victim from becoming a vampire and accuse the likes of me for the crime! I just couldn't stand that pathetic excuse for a vampire Dracula at my night club and framing him for bitting a human to become a vampire was just the ticket along with Dracula suspecting my ugly brother. I would have also gotten away with it if it weren't for you–"

"Stop mentioning that pathetic repetitive show!" cried Mandy as she grabbed Count Orion's sleeve ready for a fist fight.

"Order, order!" cried Ms. Claus, "Has the jury reached the verdict on what should happen to the guilty party?"

"Uh, yes" replied Fred Fred Burger who was the head jurist, "we the jury find Count Orion to be guilty, yes."

"And the punishment?" asked Count Ghouloush.

"He should be locked up in his coffin until he can become even uglier than his brother" added Fred Fred Burger, "along with all the property of Count Orion to Count Orlok. Yes."

The scene then switches back to Sir Raven who was quite pleased that the story finally ended.

"Oh, it's finally over, well it seems that the likes of Grim, Mandy, Billy, Jimmy and his friends managed to get Dracula off free from being charged with a crime" said Sir Raven, "as for Count Orlok he acquired the likes of his brother's night club and is also now hosting Halloween parties. For his brother, he was concealed in his coffin until he became even uglier than his brother. The end!"


End file.
